Elegy 7.2: Vehicles and Capital Ships
The following chapter contains a number of different craft that appear in the Elegy campaign. A number of "new" craft are presented herein, as are a number of variants of craft that appear elsewhere in the Wing Commander Universe. Note that in all instances where a specific craft is referenced, it is the version of the craft that appears here that should be utilized. Any referenced craft that do not appear here will use the default statistics for it as presented in the Core Rules. It should be noted that all craft listed in this Chapter utilize the 5x weapons damage modifier as suggested for WC3 and later-era craft in Chapter 9.3 of the Core Rules, and that this modifier has been incorporated into these craft listings in both the actual amount of damage specific weapons cause as well as Strength Indices. For all fightercraft that do not appear in this Chapter, all weapons damage should be multiplied by a factor of five; all Capital Ships should utilize the listed stats. Firekkan Planetary Alliance Warrax **General notes for Firekkan craft - make them light on the defenses and weaponry but very fast and maneuverable. Use UBW craft for baseline comparison. Warrax, 337581.812 SC 17 (FF-H, DD-VL) contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Vrystall Vrystall, 141233.207 SC 15 (PC-M/XH, FF-L, DD-XL) contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Spikeri contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally from Super Wing Commander *M-FF: 196,800,000 45/44/45 #16 S>c6, E>c8, G=400, A>15 cm *VL-DD: 322,600,000 48/47/48 #27, E>c7, S>c8, G=600. A>18 cm (programme/picture) Dramik Dramik, 68894.247 SC 14 (PC-VL, PC-L, FF-VL) contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Yoshira Yoshira, 757.837 SC 8 (F-L, MILITARY) contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Helbraus Helbraus, 516.707 SC 7 (F-VL, MILITARY) contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Valtar contributed by capi3101, based on a design by JasonRocZ for Wing Commander: Collateral Damage Valtar, 347.04 SC 6 (F-XL, MILITARY) - 9.9 x 7.4 x 4.7 meters. Comparable to a modern fighter jet, though stubbier. *''Suggestions: 4 Leech (L), Standard missiles. 2 leech guns. no other armament (LEAVE OFF ITTS). 12 countermeasure pods.'' **Sorry for the lengthy time getting back to you. And also thank you for your patience. Here's that Firekkan "Valtar" fighter I did awhile back, I classified it as a light fighter with some heavier armament but not much armor or shields. Although it made up for it's lack or armor and any real fire power with speed equivalent to a Arrow Scout. Attached is the 3ds file and the textures. Let me know if you have trouble viewing them. Thanking you ahead of time for considering one of my models to be part of your game! (programme/picture) Free Republic of the Landreich (Variants) Clydesdale *INCOMPLETE Drayman-II *incomplete The Drayman-class transport has been one of the true workhorses in the Terran spheres of influence since at least 2649. Their modular design and simple construction allow for easy conversion for use in a number of roles, including that of freighter, tanker, courier, troop carrier, and hospital ship. They originally were introduced into both civilian and military markets; these days, Draymen are strictly found in commercial roles, having long since been replaced in most military duties by newer, more capable craft. Companies and individuals make use of lightly-defended Draymen throughout undisputed space. The Block-II Drayman (also known as the Drayman-II) was the first major upgrade to the spaceframe since its original inception; this version traded out some cargo capacity in favor of stronger shielding and improved offensive capabilities (namely a torpedo launcher). Though not as modular as its predecessor, the Drayman-II still proved to be a popular choice among the merchant marine as a heavy transport during the later war years, when the strengthened defenses were considered more important than raw hauling capacity. F-36 Hornet The F-36 was the Confederation's premiere light fighter during the middle part of the war, supplementing the early models of the venerable F-27 Arrow on the frontline. Typically, Hornets engaged in reconnaissance, escort, patrol and light anti-shipping duties. Mounting two MK. 25 Laser Cannons and three missiles, two Dart DumbFires and a Javelin Heatseeker, and a maximum speed of 420 KPS, the Hornet was capable of either fighting or fleeing its way out of most combat situations. The Confederation used the Hornet extensively during the Vega Campaign of the 2650s. The Confederation officially replaced the Hornet in favor of the F-54 Epee in 2661, although Hornet squadrons served in Confederation colors through the Battle of Earth in 2668. Following the war, the Free Republic of the Landreich purchased a significant number of the spaceframes the Confederation was removing from the Fleet. Despite several updates to the spaceframe, the Hornet is a fighter whose age is definitely showing at this point. A-14 Raptor Another one of Origin Aerospace's many fighter designs, the A-14 was a Confederation heavy fighter that served effectively for the duration of the War. Raptors came into the spotlight in 2639, where their use during the Enyo Engagement was largely credited with the successful liberation of the colony with a minimal number of casualties. Over the next fifteen years, through to the close of the Vega Campaign, the Raptor saw success in several roles: as a commerce raider, as a heavy handed answer to swarm fighter tactics and, when used in coordinated attacks, as a strike craft against line targets as large as cruisers. Raptors continued to see service with front line squadrons through to the 2668 Battle of Earth. Following the conclusion of the Kilrathi War, surplus Raptors found their way into the service of the Free Republic of the Landreich - where they continue to see service. F-57 Sabre The F-57 was a widely-used Confederation heavy fighter that served in a variety of roles throughout much of the latter half of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Built on a heavy chassis with a large weapons load-out, the Sabre was a formidable dogfighter that could engage multiple Kilrathi fighters for a prolonged period of time. Capable of carrying torpedoes and other forms of heavy weaponry, it could also act as a bomber, dealing severe damage to enemy warships and installations. It was also equipped with a rear turret manned by a gunner for basic defense. All of this, along with its maneuverability, made the Sabre a formidable all-purpose fighter. The Sabre engaged in numerous combat operations throughout the Kilrathi War, ranging from patrols to enemy interception to bombing runs against enemy vessels. Surplus Sabres were also sold to the Union of Border Worlds and the Free Republic of the Landreich at the end of the War; the Landreich continues to operate Sabre squadrons to this day. In-System Security Hermes *incomplete contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander: Standoff. These lightly-armored shuttles can transport a company of Marines to deep space assault operations. Although fast and well-armed for a shuttle, they still require very close fighter protection during combat. A-15 Gladius The A-15 is a Terran medium fighter used for patrol and anti-shipping missions by both the Terran Confederation and local planetary militia squadrons. The fighter saw widespread use in the Gemini Sector and still sees use in many planetary militia units. It combines good velocity and acceleration with an effective and varied array of weapons. Its torpedoes make it an effective fighter for combat against capital ships. It also has a fairly strong gun and missile loadout, making the Gladius a versatile dogfighting spacecraft. Due to its maneuverability, it is hard to target the one accurately, but just a few on target hits can down a Gladius due to relatively weak shields. F-71 Stiletto The F-71 was originally intended to serve as the nominal replacement for the P-64 Ferret in the role of point-defense and patrol fighter; P-64s remained popular while the F-71 was delegated to rearguard units due to the relative simplicity of its design and its inexpensiveness (the per unit price of a Stiletto is more than twice that of a Ferret for a comparable degree of performance). Still, the F-71 found a niche in planetary militia units, which were able to use the fighter's speed and maneuverability to great effect as a police interceptor. Despite its growing obsolence, the Stiletto is still the primary light fighter of choice among frontier militia units. Anvil Aerospace Drayman-III contributed by (contributor) The Drayman-class transport has been one of the true workhorses in the Terran spheres of influence since at least 2649. Their modular design and simple construction allow for easy conversion for use in a number of roles, including that of freighter, tanker, courier, troop carrier, and hospital ship. They originally were introduced into both civilian and military markets; these days, Draymen are strictly found in commercial roles, having long since been replaced in most military duties by newer, more capable craft. Companies and individuals make use of lightly-defended Draymen throughout undisputed space. The Block-III Drayman (a.k.a. Drayman-III) has only been on the market for the last few years, and is an attempt to return to the basic roots of the design. Its improved engine core gives it additional speed even under full load, and its detachable cargo module pods allow for a faster turnaround rate. Its defenses aren't as robust as those of its immediate predecessor, but the overall modularity of the design allows for the addition of extra weapons modules should the ship's master decide to add them. *FROM P3 *HULL TYPE IV *MASS 400 TON *CREW 2 *MAX SPEED 300 *SHIELDS HZ CLASS II *PLASTEEL 20 CM *POWERPLANT: K20 FUSION *4 MK II BEAM LASER TURRET *10 IR MISSILES *SEKAR MK V SCANNER *85 TONNES CARGO *ION, JUMP ENGINES *SATHORI INDUSTRIES *344,000 CREDITS SOMEWHERE IN SC18 This makes me wonder if the Satohri and Drayman-III were supposed to be the same ship... F7C-M Super Hornet contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. If there was ever a question of whether it's possible to harness power into a physical form. the Super Hornet would provide the answer. It is the closest to the military F7A load-out as is legally possible for a Civilian model. The F7C-M Super Hornets reattaches the ball turret and offers near milspec parts under the hood. Proving that two heads are better than one, a second seat has been added to split the logisitic and combat duty, making the Super Hornet a truly terrifying mark to engage. F7C Hornet contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. To the enemy, it is a weapon never to be underestimated; to allies, it's a savior. With a fully-modular fuselage tested in the harshest battle conditions, the F7C is a dependable and resilient multu-purpose fighter, the foundation to build on and meet whatever requirements you have in mind. From vicious dogfighter to rugged all-terrain spacecraft, the F7C Hornet has you covered through the darkest vacuum. Martina Nostra Razor The Razor is a relatively cheap, light fighter of unimpressive design. Due to the availability of sturdier, more capable designs for use in planetary and corporate militias, it is most commonly utilized by various pirate factions operating across Terran territories and is the craft that single-handedly gives the Martina Nostra company its somewhat lackluster reputation. Having only a modest armament and light shielding, it is generally weaker that most other light fighters in existence, though its adaptability is notable and many pirate groups will field the Razor to great effect when its nominal replacement, the Dirk, is not available for whatever reason. Dirk (programme/picture) Falchion (programme/picture) Claymore (programme/picture) Origin Jumpworks GmbH Origin 325a contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. It's a dangerous universe out there. Be the arbiter of your fate with the combat-enhanced ORIGIN 325A. Just because it's a rough galaxy doesn't mean you need to sacrifice your comfort: the 325a features and advnaced weapon payload as well as a custom targeting system designed specifically for the 325a by WillsOp. Origin 350r contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. Since the dawn of civilization, Humans have striven to build faster machines. Now, Origin presents the culmination of that effort: the ORIGIN 350r. The combination of a Gangleri BP 707 Standard powerplant with a 300i fuselage re-engineered to accommodate twin Hammer Propulsion HM 4.3 thrusters makes the 350r the fastest personal craft you'll ever call your own. Roberts Space Industries RSI Aurora Marque contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. The Aurora is the modern day descendant of the RSI X-7 spacecraft, which tested the very first jump engines. A utilitarian craft, the Aurora is a perfect beginner’s ship: what it lacks in style it makes up for in ample room for upgrade modules. Most pilots move up from an Aurora as quickly as their credit accounts allow but a select few regard flying this venerable spacecraft as a badge of honor. The Marque variant offers carrying capacity but also has potent combat capabilities, sporting high-quality laser weaponry and a high-quality gun cooler system. RSI Aurora Legionnaire contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. The Aurora is the modern day descendant of the RSI X-7 spacecraft, which tested the very first jump engines. A utilitarian craft, the Aurora is a perfect beginner’s ship: what it lacks in style it makes up for in ample room for upgrade modules. Most pilots move up from an Aurora as quickly as their credit accounts allow but a select few regard flying this venerable spacecraft as a badge of honor. With the Legionnaire, RSI's engineers have crafted a variant that takes the versatility and dependability of the Aurora but amplifies the emphasis on combat and defense. The Legionnaire offers double the hardpoints for weapons and the option to mount a higher-output shield shield generator, perfect for the pilot on a budget who travels through hostile territory or even as a militia ship for a burgeoning settlement. Regardless of the application, the Legionnaire has your back. RSI Constellation contributed by capi3101; based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. When you think handsome bounty hunter making his own way in a galaxy full of enemies, you think the Constellation. The Constellation, a multi-person freighter, is the most popular ship in RSI’s current production array. Constellations are beloved by smugglers and merchants alike because they are modular, high powered and just downright iconic-looking. The Constellation includes a manned turret, a large cargo area and a small flight deck capable of launching a snub fighter in its own defense. Coming standard with the Constellation, the P-52 Merlin is a versatile short-range fighter designed to offer support in combat situations as well as reconaissance. Guinterin Combine Paradigm *incomplete The Paradigm-class was one of the most controversial classes of capital ship constructed by the Confederation. Touted as "one of the Confederation's most advanced destroyers" with "almost impregnable armor and shields", it became abundantly clear once units began arriving on the frontlines that not only were the new ships markedly inferior to any other Confederation craft of the day, but that they were wholly incapable of standing up to even the lightest craft the Kilrathi were fielding. Paradigm-class ships were quickly relegated to secure regions of the frontier, where they did find a niche as an advanced patrol and anti-raider vessel. The line was mothballed and slated for demolition with the end of the war; the Guinterin Combine was able to pick up every Paradigm the Confederation had for a song, and after a refit has begun to use them as a heavy escort for their transport fleet. Stardust contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander: Secret Ops The Stardust-class is the newest, largest and most opulent class of luxury starliner operated by the Guinterin Combine to date. With room for 6,500 passengers, a crew of nearly 5,000 Guinterin employees and large internal spaces for cargo and small craft, the class boasts an internal volume greater than that of the upcoming Midway-class megacarrier (which you really need if you're going to pack in the ultra-high rollers). Anything and everything a being on holiday could ever want is packed within the ship's hull, including a large star-domed casino, multiple day-spas, a promenade level, Olympic-sized pool, zero-g recreation facilities and theater. The clamshell-design of the craft's passenger suite area affords nearly every guest room an unimpeded view of the cosmos, and the five-star suites themselves match any hotel in Vegas in terms of amenities. Guinterin's fleet is up to six Stardust-class ships, including three that ply the spacelanes of Epsilon Sector. The newest of these, the somewhat controversially-named SS Twilight Purchase under the command of Captain John Demerest, began service earlier this year. Bartok Industries F-98 Phantom The F-98 entered service in early 2669, the last year of the Terran-Kilrathi War. The ship was originally intended as a stop-gap measure to make up for the horrendous losses in Rapier units along the Kilrathi frontier following the Battle of Earth, at least until the Confederation's arsenal of F-42 Hellcats could complete a modernization cycle they were undergoing at the time. A notably underwhelming craft, the Phantoms main advantages were its relative inexpensiveness, modular and easy to repair design, and quick construction rate. As a fighter, it only measured up to those fighters employed by the Kilrathi in the wake of their defeat at Earth, designs that they didn't field in large numbers for more than a month. A Phantom squadron flew off TCS Lexington during its mission to Kilrah. At war's end, the Confederation sold off their remaining arsenal of F-98s to Bartok Industries, who have since modernized them and started using them as escort craft for their mercantile fleet. Rondell Corporation Galaxy *incomplete The Galaxy Merchant transport has garnered a reputation as a versatile mechant's vessel, perfect for those with an entrepreneurial spirit. She is by no means a military vessel, but a Galaxy can usually protect herself and the large amount of cargo she's able to carry. Notable features include dual MFDs, good maneuverability for a ship of its size, and the ability for a craft's master to add a formidable array of weaponry, including top and bottom gun turrets. Throughout its history, the Galaxy has been successful in its role as the top-of-the-line mercantile vessel available to the public. It is currently employed exclusively by Rondell Corporation in Epsilon Sector, where it serves as a lighter merchant marine option for the company than the venerable Clydesdale-class. Centurion *incomplete Demon *incomplete AMQ Research Satohri *AMQ Sathori Heavy Transport **The workhorse of the Confederation, Satohori have been in use for over eighty years. Their basic design style has been replicated over the years by dozens of shipyards in countless systems and erenamed but the basic durability of the design shines through. Not particularly fast, it is based non a type-4 hull, which means it can be outfitted to house some decent firepower, powerplant and shields if necessary. **TYPE4 HULL = 60 HP TO DESTROY OUTRIGHT. GOOD SHIELD/ENGINE RECHARGE RATES. 35-44 DPS **4000 tonnes, 2 crew good accel, good turn, max speed 300, HZ Class II Shield (20 cm), Plasteel 20 cm armor, K20 Fusion powerplant, 2 Mass Drivers, 2 Mk-II Beam Laser, 1 Rack w/ 10 IR missiles, cargo expansion, 85 tonnes cargo, ion and jump engines, 344,000 credits. Satohri, 13778.849 SC 15 (PC-M/XH, FF-L, DD-XL) contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Barque *AMQ Barque Transport (2850 mt) Barque, 98174.302 SC 15 (PC-M/XH, FF-L, DD-XL) contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Broadsword *incomplete Paulsen Kinetics Artemis *incomplete contributed by capi3101; based on a design from ''Wing Commander: Standoff'.'' The 2662 model of the Artemis is the fastest ship available to civilians. As a courier ship, the Artemis is equipped with only the most marginal defenses; it's designed to run away from trouble and is exceedingly good at it. Orion *incomplete Persotech Errant *incomplete contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander: Standoff. First made available for public use in 2614, the Errant ''is an old but still popular commercial vessel. Its modular design allows it to fill many different roles and makes it easy to upgrade. Church of Man Talon *incomplete The Talon was one of the most common fighters produced along the frontier during the Terran-Kilrathi War, though its final use was much different from that intended by the designer. Originally designed as a patrol craft for use by planetary militia units, the design plans were sold illegally by Gemini Sector Governor Uwe Menesch to members of the Church of Man in 2654. Cheap, light, easily constructed and simple in design, the Retros were able churn out copies of the fighters in record numbers. For the next fifteen years, ''Talons became not only the primary vehicles of neo-luddite terrorism, but also common tools of pirates, mobsters and other illegitimate operators throughout the Terran spheres of influence. The Church of Man still utilizes them in their operations, though the Church did have to take some time to upgrade the ships a few years back; though more capable than they were, the Talon is still largely obsolete at this point. Merchant Marine Fluyt Fluyt, 172235.618 SC 15 (PC-M/XH, FF-L, DD-XL) *Fluyt Transport - anybody actually using this? (5k mt) ''This one can be a '''civilian ship that appears in missions but doesn't necessarily belong to any specific faction.'' contributed by (contributor) (programme/picture) Tarsus *incomplete The C-1000 Tarsus was a mid-bulk transport first sold on the civilian market shortly before the outbreak of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Though not as large as a Drayman, the Tarsus proved itself to be just as adaptable, serving in many of the same roles as the larger transport during the war years. Tarsii were known for their rugged reliability; it was commonly said that a Tarsus could fly forever with a half-broken repair droid. The smaller size of the craft made it particularly popular among private enterprise, and its adaptability led the class to become the primary craft of choice for early TCES expeditions. The craft is no longer produced, but remains a familiar site along the spacelanes despite its growing obsolescence and relatively poor defensive capabilities.